The Metal Hat
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: Applejack found a powered-up version of her hat! Read to find out what happens once she puts it on!


(A/N: I was watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic the other day, and then THIS fanfic came to my mind. It's been stuck on my head for weeks! WEEKS, I TELL YOU! Hope all of you bronies and pegasisters enjoy!)

**WARNING: MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB, RESPECTIVELY. EVERYTHING MENTIONED IN THE REFERENCES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE FANFIC BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...<strong>

**A "MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC" FANFICTION**

**"THE METAL HAT"**

* * *

><p>Equestria! Home to wonderful creatures called (no, not Pokemon!)...Ponies! It's also home to Ponyville, the main capitaltown of said land. And, it's also home to Sweet Apple Acres, where the best apples of the whole world are grown. And in this place, it's also home to the main character of this story: an orange pony with a cowboy hat, a yellow mane, a yellow-hair tail, green eyes, and 3 apples as a cutie mark with very strong back legs who lives with a very hardworking family and also the wielder of the Element of Honesty. The name of this pony...Applejack. During her whole life, she and her family keep up the apple-selling business by making all Equestria happy with her family-grown apples.

But now, she discovers a mysterious item nopony has ever seen. And it all started like this...

It all began one night in Sweet Apple Acres. A floating green block with a exclamation mark on center of all squares of the block and with green and white squares on all sides of the squares of the block has just myteriously appeared in front of Applejack's barn. On the right side of the barn, there were 3 fillies with capes on. They're The Cutie Mark Crusaders (consisting of Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister, and Scootaloo, a filly pegasus with the personality of Rainbow Dash; she idols Rainbow Dash). When they approached the barn, the 3 fillies said good night after another day of crusading. Apple Bloom then started walking home while humming happily The Cutie Mark Crusaders Theme, when she noticed the floating block. With a lot of curiosity, she jumped and struck the block from under with her hoof. The block suddenly exploded into green stars. Scared, Apple Bloom hid in the barn. Little by little, she opened the barn door, and she came out, shuddering. Then, she saw something on the ground. She approached the mysterious item and examined it up close.

**Apple Bloom: **This item...it looks like mah big sister Applejack's hat. But it's made out of...solid metal...

After examining the hat for another 5 minutes, she decided to leave it alone, and she went home.

The next day was bright and the sky was clear (courtesy of Princess Celestia and the pegasi), perfect conditions to sell apples to the Equestrians. Applejack just got of her house and was about to get supplies from the barn, when she noticed the metal hat from last night on the ground.

**Applejack: **That hat. It looks just like mah hat, but it's made out of solid metal...

After looking at it for a few minutes just to know what it is, she looked both ways, just in case somepony's looking at her. Then, she took off her hat, picked up the metal hat, and she put it on. Then, she felt a transformation in progress.

**Applejack: **Wha...what's happening to me?

What she didn't know is that the metal hat is more than just an accessory. After a few seconds, Applejack turned from all-colorful to living, solid metal. Her coat, her mane, her tail, her eyes, even her cutie mark! EVERY part of Applejack has turned into metal. She turned into...**METAL APPLEJACK!**

**Applejack: **What the hay happened to me? And why am I so heavy?

Apple Bloom then appeared. She was surprised when she saw her sister.

**Apple Bloom: **Sis! What happened to you? You look...metal-ish.

**Applejack: **It's probally the hat I just put on. It looks just my other hat, but I can't believe that it turned me into living metal!

**Apple Bloom: **Well, can I test to see how strong you are?

**Applejack: **I don't know.

**Apple Bloom: **I just want to see how resistant you are to attacks! You know, since you're living metal.

**Applejack: **Well...OK.

**Apple Bloom: **All righty!

Apple Bloom then stood next to Applejack, and she Applebucked her big sister. Applejack didn't even flinch. Apple Bloom's back legs then started to break and then crack like glass.

**Apple Bloom: **Wow! Mah back legs desintegrated! You really ARE strong after all! Perhaps, even...INVINSIBLE! Well, I better go then! Have fun being metal!

She then walked away using her 2 front legs.

**Applejack: **If she says I'm strong, then my strength might have doubled! That means that I can finish today's business even faster! It must be fun being metal!

She approached a tree, and then, she Applebucked it. But instead of apples falling out of the tree, the tree was ripped out of its foundation and was sent all the way to the sky. With a priceless expression, Applejack saw the tree go all the way to the clear blue sky. Pinkie Pie then appeared out of nowhere with a device similar to a Nintendo 3DS. Using the device, she scanned the distance of the apple tree, from its foundation, to ALL the way to the tree's current position...on the very top of the tallest tower of Princess Celestia's castle in Canterlot (using some sort of super-zoom in the device's camera).

**Pinkie Pie: **Wow...9999.9 feet!

**Master Hand: **New record!

**Audience: **YAAAAAAAAAAY!

**PokeMarioFan95: **Hey, wait a minute! This ain't a Home-Run Contest! Not even Super Smash Bros.!

A few minutes have passed. Applejack returned to the real world from her trance. She saw Pinkie Pie with the Nintendo 3DS-like device.

**Applejack: **Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here? And where did you get that...that...thingamabob?

**Pinkie Pie: **And what happened to YOU? You're all metal-ish looking!

**Applejack: **It's this hat I found. It looks like mah old hat, but it's made out of pure metal. When I put it on, it turned me into living metal!

**Pinkie Pie: **I think I remember that from somewhere. It looks...familiar...AHA! I remember now! That hat made me remember of a video game I used to play! *teethy smile*

**Applejack: **Video game?

**Pinkie Pie: **Yup! It was a years ago, when I was just a filly! I started to play the game like CRAZY. I almost got defeated, but good thing I dodged the enemies' attacks! I mean, I don't wanna start the levels all over again! Anyway, it all started like this. This princess sends a letter to the game's protagonist, which is a plumber, saying she's baking a cake for him. How thoughtful...anyway, he recieves the letter, and he went to the castle. But he later finds out that the princess is not in the castle and got kidnapped by someone named Bowser. Anyway, that's when I started my adventure...

**French Narrator: **3 weeks later...

**Pinkie Pie: **...so, I went to the mountaintop of this battlefield and I faced this giant BOMB KING! Good thing he doesn't explode, like those cute, white-eyed walking bombs that served him as his minions. It's a pretty easy fight; I just have to grab him from behind and throw him to the ground 3 times, and I got the first star! Ooh, shiny. And so...

**French Narrator: **Many months later...

**Pinkie Pie: **...I then defeated this giant monster that's a hybrid of both a DRAGON and a TURTLE. That might be Bowser. Anyway, I swinged him round and round and round until I threw him to one of those of those spiked bombs. He's then defeated, and I collected a key he left behind! That's neccessary for going to the castle basement! Anyway...

**PokeMarioFan95 ***french accent***: **So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting, and they have to hire a new one.

**Pinkie Pie: **...and so, I FINALLY finished that hard sky level, and defeated Bowser for the last time. I got this giant star! Ooh, shiny. And so, the plumber used the star to free the princess from her princess, she thanked the plumber, kissed him on the nose (how romantic), and made the cake. After the credit roll, I saw the cake. I wish I could eat it! After that, I got so mad for looking at that cake on my TV screen, I got so mad that I broke my game, and the console and the controllers that comes with it. Anyway, the point is, this reminds me of that metal hat power-up that I could find in those floating green blocks! If you're metal, your invincible to almost everything! All enemies will be defeated when you touch them! And you're immune to fire! And what's even cooler is that now, you can walk underwater due to your weight. You don't need to worry about getting air, though! If you're metal, you don't need to breathe! How awesome is THAT? *big teethy smile*

Applejack, still Metal Applejack, was asleep while listening to Pinkie Pie's new story. She woke up a few seconds later.

**Applejack: **Huh, wha...?

**Pinkie Pie: **So, do you think that being metal is AWESOME? *big smile*

**Applejack: **Huh? Oh, yeah, awesome, heheh...

**Pinkie Pie: **Well, I must be going then! Bye!

Pinkie Pie then hopped away happily, with her Nintendo 3DS-like device on her back.

**Applejack: **So, she said that I'm immune to almost everything, including fire, and I can walk underwater...

A few minutes later, Applejack went to the lake, and she jumped to the water. She sank all the way to the lake's surface. Since she's metal, she so heavy that she can't swim. She can still walk underwater though. At first, she thought she's going to drown. But her being metal, she doesn't need to breathe. So, with no way of being worried, she started to see the sights in awe. A few minutes later, she got out of the lake after admiring the views of the lake underwater. Later, she went to Twilight Sparkle's library to tell her about her discovery of the metal hat, Apple Bloom's and Pinkie Pie's knowledge about it, and then to test her immunity. She used Spike as her volunteer.

**Twilight Sparkle: **I don't know, Applejack. If you're metal, you might melt. That what happens to all metals when they're exposed to hot things, like fire.

**Applejack: **Don't worry, Twilight. Pinkie Pie told me I'm invincible to almost EVERYTHING!

**Spike: **Applejack. Pinkie's just being Pinkie. You can't believe EVERYTHING that Pinkie says.

**Applejack: **Just blow your fire breath at me!

**Spike: **OK, but don't say I didn't warn you!

Spike then blew fire to Applejack. He was surprised about the results.

**Spike: **She...didn't even melt!

**Twilight Sparkle: **Wow! That is a scientific impossibility!

**Spike: **A scientific what?

**Applejack: **So Pinkie was right, after all! See that, Twilight? Well, I better get going! See y'all later!

She walked away. Even if she walked a few inches, Twilight and Spike can still hear metal sounds every time she makes a hoofstep.

Meanwhile, a gray pegasus with a yellow mane, yellow-haired tail and a cross-eyed happy face with bubbles as a cutie mark with yellow eyes was flying aimlessly, minding her own business. This pegasus is known as...Derpy! Applejack, still living metal, was walking in the opposite direction. She looked up and saw the cross-eyed face pegasus just flying by.

**Appljack: **Hey there, Derpy! How are you?

Derpy turned around. She got surprised when she saw Applejack being living metal (for a pegasus with a cross-eyed face).

**Derpy: **Wah! How should I know you, mysterious stranger! WAAAAAH! *flies away*

Applejack couldn't believe what she saw.

**Applejack: **Wow. Derpy didn't recognize me...oh well, time to sell apples.

And so, she went back to Sweet Apple Acres to do her apple-selling business. During her work time, all the customers asked Applejack why is she all metal-ish. She has to explain EVERYTHING to EVERY SINGLE CUSTOMER, and that means holding up the line. After she gave the last dozen of apples to the last customer, it's already sunset. So she went home, tired. After eating dinner (I don't know how she can swallow the food. I mean, she's living metal), and finished brushing her teeth (actually, she POLISHED her teeth. I mean, she's living metal), she went to bed. But just when she layed down on her bed, her bed broke and tumbled down, with Applejack falling down with it. She forgot about her heavy weight. She couldn't take it anymore. So, she took off her metal hat, and she put her old hat on. After another transformation, she's no longer metal. She's back to normal. Later, she threw the metal hat out of the window, and she slept on the living room.

The next morning, Applejack returned to Twilight Sparkle's library. When she entered, she saw Twilight and Spike doing some sort of checklist checking. They saw Applejack all colorful again.

**Spike: **Hey! You're back to normal!

**Applejack: **Yep! I got rid of that metal hat. And after I took it off, I remember about the moments when I'm still metal. I learned a lesson after thinking all of that.

**Twilight Sparkle: **Well, this might make a great letter to the princess. Spike!

**Spike: **Got it!

Spike then grabbed a scroll and a quill out of seemingly nowhere, and wrote the letter in Applejack's exact words:

* * *

><p><strong>DEAR PRINCESS CELESTIA:<strong>

Today I learned something very important today. I learned that everyone discovers something in life, even a mysterious item, like a power-up. Like all great ideas, these items have their pros and cons. But, none of these items are important than one thing...FRIENDSHIP.

Your honest subject,

**APPLEJACK**

* * *

><p>Spike then sent the letter with his signature blow, and the letter's ashes was sent out of a window, all the way to Princess Celestia's castle in Canterlot, where it would be magically turned back to a letter for the princess to read. A few minutes later, Pinkie Pie appeared on Twilight's entrance to her library.<p>

**Pinkie Pie: **Hey, guys! Just to let you know, there's going to a party at Sugarcube Corner, and...Applejack, you're not metal anymore!

**Applejack: **Yep! I got rid of that metal hat.

**Spike: **And she learned a lesson after that!

**Pinkie Pie: **But, you're not invincible anymore!

**Twilight Sparkle: **You know, Pinkie. There's a lot more to life than being invincible.

**Pinkie Pie: **...Okie, dokey, lokie! So, let's go to Sugercube Corner to start my new party! *hops happily*

And so, they went to Sugarcube Corner for another one of Pinkie Pie's awesome parties. But, whatever happened to the metal hat? Perhaps we'll never know...

**THE END**

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:**

**- LAUREN FAUST, HASBRO, AND THE HUB: **For creating My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and for making me a brony.

- **MY BRAIN: **The one that gave me the ideas to make this fanfic possible.

- **EVERY SINGLE OWNER:** For the content mentioned in the references.

- **AND YOU: **For reading this fanfic.

**THIS FANFIC WAS INSPIRED BY:**

- **METAL MARIO, **from Nintendo's Mario series, created by **SHIGERU MIYAMOTO.**

The Metal Hat copyright, 2012, PokeMarioFan95. Thanks for reading!


End file.
